Corrupción
by Bosque-de-Viento
Summary: Durante la última batalla aparecen vampiros, y la Organización Hellsing interviene... Es entonces que Alucard conoce a Harry. Slash-yaoi. Alucard/Harry  COMPLETA!
1. Sangre y Locura

Bieeeeeeen, siento escribir otra cosa cuando tengo pendiente de actualizar Oscuridad, pero leer me inspira, yyy me ha dado por leer crossover Harry Potter/Hellsing y me inspiré… para hacer un crossover Harry Potter/Hellsing, pero es solo un inciso no muy largo (terminaré con un lemon de Alucard/Harry y ya. Que era mi intención al escribir, hacer un lemon de estos dos, pero no me sale hacer solo un lemon de la nada sin crear un marco para que se encuentren) y en cuanto sepa como continuar con Oscuridad actualizo rápido y veloz, lo siento y gracias por leer. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Hablar…

_Pensar…_

*Aclaraciones al final…

_**Sangre y Locura**_

El terreno estaba cubierto de sangre y vísceras, ninguno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts imaginó jamás que el apacible pueblo de Hogsmeade pudiera mostrar una cara tan horrible. Los cuerpos desgarrados y aún sangrantes estaban esparcidos por doquier, y sus dueños aún conscientes convulsionaban y gemían a causa del atroz dolor que estaban sufriendo, algunos lo suficientemente cuerdos como para poder horrorizarse al ver sus intestinos salir de su cuerpo.

La batalla había sido cruenta y pocos quedaban vivos y aún menos quedaban en pie, sin duda esta batalla había convertido a la guerra en un rotundo éxito*. Muchos se habían visto implicados en la lucha, Aurores, civiles, profesores, estudiantes… pero humanos no fueron los únicos implicados, Voldemort había traído consigo a criaturas oscuras, vampiros y licántropos, y cuando la locura por la sangre y carne les invadió, la batalla paso a ser una carnicería. No existía distinción alguna entre amigo o enemigo, bueno o malo, luz u oscuridad, todo se había convertido en una lucha por la supervivencia, y no había compañero que te guardara las espaldas.

Los vampiros habían hecho mucho daño, Voldemort había cometido un error al hacer alianza con semejantes criaturas, pues cada humano que mataban, significaba que un esclavo ghoul nacía, y cada ghoul creado era un nuevo enemigo al que hacer frente, aún entre las fuerzas del Lord pues estos al igual que sus amos no distinguían entre bandos…, y cada vez había más de ellos.

Por suerte o por desgracia, la aparición en masa de ghouls había alertado a la Organización Hellsing que habían unido fuerzas con los magos, por lo que ahora, tras la masacre, solo quedaba silencio. Una de las pocas figuras en pie, aunque apenas podía sostener su propio peso debido a las heridas y el agotamiento, era la de un adolescente que sostenía en su mano izquierda una varita y en la derecha una espada, su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor y la conmoción de lo que había vivido, y en sus ojos verdes se podía distinguir la locura, que se asomaba como para regocijarse del perturbador paisaje que le rodeaba.

Frente a él se elevaba una sombra, que sonreía de forma desquiciada ante él.

Continuará… (a no ser que se me exija lo contrario)

*_"El éxito de una guerra se mide por la cantidad de daño que causa" _de Víctor Hugo.

_Próximo capitulo lemon y final… termino aquí el capitulo porque me pareció que este era un final realmente bueno, voy a ver si sigo y termino ya esta mini-historia._

_Chauuuuuuuu_


	2. Un humano para jugar

_**Un humano para jugar**_

La orden era sencilla, matar a todo lo que no fuera humano, y en este pueblo había muchos seres no humanos a los que matar y con los que entretenerse. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se encontró con magos, y estos solían ser bastantes divertidos, estúpidos, pero divertidos.

A pesar del elevado número de ghouls y vampiros para exterminar, todo se había acabado con bastante rapidez, pues no eran más que escoria. Pero aún terminado el trabajo, Alucard se resistía, sin saber por qué, a abandonar el pueblo todavía, así que decidió observar el paisaje con tranquilidad, fue mientras que sus ojos observaban la devastación del entorno que su mirada se centro en una figura que se sostenía en pie. Algo en esa silueta le atraía de forma extraña, así que comenzó a acercarse a ella con parsimonia.

- Que noche tan hermosa… ¿No crees? – Dijo parándose en frente del niño aunque sin mirarle aún.

Cuando Alucard se dio cuenta de que el niño no iba a contestar se giro hacia él para observarle detenidamente. Lo primero que notó es que el niño parecía en estado de shock; lo siguiente que percibió es que el niño parecía algo único, aunque aún no estaba seguro de en qué sentido; y seguidamente se dio cuenta de cómo la locura parecía hacerse camino en el humano, invadiéndole, arrasándole. Alucard no pudo más que sonreír de forma desquiciada, pues el niño humano de por sí parecía una forma de vida interesante con el cual jugar, pero él sabía bien que la demencia lo hacía todo más divertido… mejor.

- Veo que sigues en pie pequeño humano, parece que no te queda mucho por lo que aguantar y aún sigues en pie. – Comentó Alucard riéndose entre dientes – Sabes pequeño humano que sólo aquel que se resiste a rendirse, obtiene el derecho a caminar por la noble senda de la humanidad. – Continuó hablando con su ronca voz y una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara – Dime ¿Te apetece dar un paseo conmigo?

Fue entonces que Harry posó su mirada en los ojos de Alucard, y a pesar de que no pudo mantenérsela por mucho tiempo, lo que vio fue suficiente para decidir que no le importaría acompañar al ser delante de él en lo que le quedara por recorrer en esta vida…

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

- ¿Se puede saber qué es eso que traes Alucard? – Preguntó Integra con irritación.

- Nada importante, pero al parecer que el pequeño humano se quiere unir a nuestra Organización ¿No es eso maravilloso Integra? – Dijo Alucard alejándose y sin esperar por una respuesta…

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

El sonido de jadeos contenidos era lo único que se podía escuchar en la habitación. Harry se encontraba inmovilizado, y unas manos sombrías, las mismas que lo tenían atrapado, le acariciaban y le herían por igual. Su cuerpo ya exhausto apenas podía soportar la extraña tortura a la que estaba siendo sometido, y esa mezcla de placer y dolor que el vampiro le estaba proporcionando le estaba hundiendo en un abismo que sin saberlo ansiaba conocer.

Alucard por su parte solo podía sonreír, todas las reacciones que conseguía de su pequeño humano le divertían, ya fueran expresiones de dolor o sonidos de placer… había encontrado algo de lo que parecía no aburrirse.

Las manos que rastreaban su cuerpo desaparecieron repentinamente, así que se quedo mirando la cara sonriente ante él, mirándole, intentando discernir porqué no seguía propiciándole sus atenciones y deseando que continuara. Alucard soltó una risa entre dientes y dijo:

- Desde ahora puedes llamarme maestro si tienes algo que decirme.

- Maes… uhhh – Harry comenzó dispuesto a suplicar, pero fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a pedir desapareció de su mente cuando Alucard le penetró de pronto, sin previo aviso ni preparación alguna.

El dolor recorrió su cuerpo cuando la enorme polla del vampiro se adentro hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas, y soltando un gemido de dolor se aferró a los hombros de Alucard, clavando sus dedos en la piel expuesta, e intentando suprimir las lágrimas que ya corrían por su rostro. Mientras Alucard lo golpeaba profundamente sin compasión, comenzó a lamer sus lágrimas y a acariciar el pene de Harry para conseguir una nueva erección, cosa que no tardo mucho en conseguir una vez que consiguió golpear en su próstata, así que siguió golpeando ese punto aumentando el ritmo de las estocadas.

- Ma... Maestro… – Fue lo que pudo salir de sus labios antes de correrse en la mano del vampiro.

- Muy mal pequeño humano ¿Acaso te di permiso para terminar? – Preguntó Alucard con malicia mientras sacaba su polla aún dura de las entrañas de Harry.

Alucard se irguió sobre Harry, el cual tenía una mirada aturdida (post-orgasmo) y parecía que estuviera a punto de desvanecerse. Pero eso Alucard no lo permitiría todavía, así que acercó su erección a la cara de Harry, y comenzó a violar su boca. Harry parecía ahogarse por momentos, y sentir la punta de la polla de Alucard en la garganta le hacía tener arcadas, aunque a pesar de todo, eso le excitaba inexplicablemente.

Alucard, a la vez que follaba la boca de Harry, acariciada su nuevamente despertada erección y no tardaron mucho en correrse, Harry por segunda vez en la mano de Alucard, y este en la boca de Harry, el cual intentó tragar todo el semen, entre toses, para evitar ahogarse.

Un momento después Harry yacía inconsciente al lado del perturbado vampiro, que se reía indolentemente pensando lo divertido que era su pequeño juguete humano, del cual no pensaba deshacerse en ningún momento próximo…

FIN

_Yyyyyyyyy terminé, como dije un lemon es lo que quería así de este estilo, no me ha quedado exactamente como esperaba pero bueno… espero que os haya gustado, y si no pos decídmelo y para la próxima ya sé que no estoy haciendo bien. Gracias por leer. Espero que todos la hayáis disfrutado._

_Chauuuuuuu_


End file.
